


Party Kiss

by SamanthaAuburn



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Switched AU, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaAuburn/pseuds/SamanthaAuburn
Summary: Alex and Ryland go to a party and a girl kisses Ryland against his will. Alex is definitely not happy. Set in the Switched AU.





	Party Kiss

They should not have come here.

They should _Not. Have. Come here._

God, Ryland hated parties. How the hell did Alex do this all the time? Everything stank of weed, booze, and so many food substances that it made his head spin. And the music… Why were most parties determined to destroy your hearing by the night’s end? What was the fucking point? It wasn’t even good music. Some generic hip hop-slash-rap that didn’t know what genre it wanted to be singing about bitches and cars or some crap like that.

God, he wanted out.

There were too many people. Far too many people. You couldn’t move without bumping into someone.

And every stoned out chick wanted to talk to him for some reason.

“God, your hair is adorable, why don’t you take it out of that stuffy ponytail?”

“Bet you’d look even cuter with your clothes off.”

“Heyyyy wanna get a room upstairs?”

Alex was the only thing keeping him from them, pulling him away and making up some excuse with every encounter as he dragged Ryland to some new group of people to hang with. Ryland was just about ready to say they were in a relationship to get everyone away from him.

But… that was hitting a little too close to heart.

It had been a few weeks since their disaster attempt to go see a Starbomb concert. When Ryland discovered Alex used to be in a band. A band that had abandoned him. It had taken a while, but eventually Ryland learned that Alex and Chet, the leader of the opener for their botched concert, had been friends for quite some time. Chet had convinced Alex to drop his life savings on instruments and equipment to get started with what they had hoped would become a career.

But six months into the project and Chet basically kicked Alex out. Alex had wanted to do a comedy band. Chet just wanted to take Alex’s money and start his own band.

No wonder he was in the state he was when Ryland met him.

That Starbomb concert… Ryland still had nightmares about it, mingling with the other random nightmares he got about losing Alex. Those were the worst… because they were almost true.

God, that scared him.

He still wasn’t quite sure why. Or at least, he wasn’t willing to admit he actually knew why.

The heart flutters. Every time Alex smiled. Every time he grabbed his hand. Every drunk confession that Ryland knew was just a desperate attempt to hang on to people.

He didn’t want to admit it… but maybe he was falling in love with Alex.

“Hey stranger.” A girl in a pink blouse with blond streaks in her hair sauntered up to Ryland, grinning. “I think there’s a room upstairs if you’re willing.”

But once again, Alex pulled him aside. “Sorry, got places to be!” He locked arms with Ryland and pulled him away from the woman, grinning at Ryland like he was winning some kind of game.

As he pulled Ryland away from the woman, he also pulled him away from his thoughts.

He was not in love with Alex.

Ryland pointed to the beer in Alex’s hand. “How many of those have you had?”

“Dunno,” Alex said, taking a sip. “Too many to drive tonight.”

“I drove tonight.”

“And you’re an angel for it,” Alex said. He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Ryland’s forehead before turning to another group of party goers.

Ryland froze. Alex just kissed him. Alex _fucking just kissed him._

He needed a drink. He left Alex among his newfound friends and headed toward the bar.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the pink-bloused woman follow him. He rolled his eyes. Whatever.

“Ordering something?” The bartender leaned against the counter.

“Just… something strong. But only half a glass. I’m technically the designated driver.”

The bartender laughed. “You got it, boss.” He turned to his liquor selection.

A figure came up next to Ryland. The same woman in a pink blouse.

Ryland eyed her. “Can I help you?”

“I don’t give up easily,” the woman said, a sultry smirk on her face. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Ryland pressed his lips together. This could get out of hand fast. “Don’t remember you asking one.”

“Free rooms upstairs,” she said. “Thought you’d like to join me. You seem lonely.”

She didn’t know the half of it. “Not lonely enough to hook up with a stranger.”

“Aww, sweetie,” the woman said, leaning closer. “I don’t need to be a stranger.”

Before he had a chance to react, she reached in and planted her lips against his.

The shock of a stranger kissing him was so strong it took a couple of seconds before he had the clarity of mind to pull away. He stepped back, searching for words, for anger, for beratement, for something, but all he could feel was heat, embarrassment, and lipstick that tasted like fake cherries. He turned away, still unable to speak.

And saw Alex staring at him, eyes wide, jaw loose, hands shaking. He dropped his beer with a crash.

Ryland stared back, frozen.

Slowly, Alex recovered, shutting his mouth. He turned and walked away. Fast.

The panic rose in Ryland’s chest again. _Oh, hell no. You aren’t leaving again. You aren’t getting away._ He ran after him. “Alex!”

Alex disappeared in the crowd.

Ryland fought through the waves of people, desperately trying to keep his eye on Alex’s familiar form. His mind raced.

What the hell was that? Why did Alex freak out?

Was it that kiss?

Did… did Alex really love him?

A pair of hands grabbed his arm. “Hey, handsome, where are you headed in such a hurry?”

Ryland shot a fierce glare at the woman and yanked himself free.

Alex was gone.

Alex was _gone._

Fresh panic rose in his chest. “Alex!”

Oh god, oh god. Alex was drunk, apparently hurt, and loose at a party where Ryland knew no one.

_“Alex!”_

“He went that way, dude,” some random stranger said, pointing out the back door. “Just for a smoke. No biggie. Calm down before you freak everyone out.”

Ryland didn’t even bother thanking him before running out the back door.

Alex was sitting on the edge of the pool, his feet in the water and his back to Ryland. A strong smell of weed circled around him. His shoes and socks were on the edge of the pool next to him.

Ryland heaved relief. “God, Alex.”

“Having fun?” Alex’s voice dripped poison.

Ryland paused. “What?”

“Finally found a woman to take home then, huh?” Alex continued, his voice cracking. “Good for you.”

“Alex–”

Alex stood up, splashing loudly and he walked off, leaving his shoes behind.

“Alex, wait!”

“Have fun,” Alex said. “I’ll just get an Uber home.”

“Would you fucking listen to me?”

But Alex kept walking.

Ryland snarled. He stomped up to Alex and grabbed his arm. Alex finally turned.

There were tears streaked down his face.

That made Ryland pause. He frowned. “Alex–”

“Just let me go.”

Ryland shook his head. “I didn’t kiss her,” he said. “She kissed me and I didn’t know how to fucking react. It’s literally not what it looks like.”

Alex blinked at him a moment, his expression slowly changing to shock. “Oh god, Ryland, I’m sorry, I didn’t. . .” His voice faded.

Ryland frowned. “Why do you even care anyway? Why does it matter if I hook up with some girl?”

Alex wrapped an arm around himself and looked off. He wouldn’t speak.

“Alex, _talk to me,”_ Ryland said. “You’ve been pulling me away from girls all night. What the hell is going on?”

Alex stared at him, his expression softening. He pressed his lips together. And leaned forward.

Ryland’s heart pounded. He didn’t dare say anything.

Alex inched closer, his expression unsure, a strange look for him. The scent of weed mixed with the stink of alcohol, smells that Ryland had long associated with his roommate and. . . and partner. Did… did he want this? Did he truly want what Alex seemed ready to give?

Was he really in love with his best friend?

Alex lifted a shaking hand toward Ryland’s face… then stopped. He pressed his eyes shut, dropped his hand, and turned away. “I’m far too drunk for this.”

“Alex–”

“I’m not thinking straight,” Alex said. “I’m not myself.”

“Alex.” Ryland slid in front of his friend and gripped his wrists. “Just talk to me. Please, just–”

“I can’t _ruin what I have with you,_ Ryland,” Alex said. “I can’t do it.” He pulled free of Ryland’s grip and walked a few paces away. “I’m sorry I freaked out. Go have your random hookup or whatever. It’s not my place to say anything anyway.”

Ryland stared, taking everything in. Alex’s slumped shoulders, his shaking, the dejected way he walked, the weed and alcohol obviously running his brain and mouth over his own common sense. . .

Why couldn’t he just tell the truth? Why couldn’t he just fucking say it?

_Why can’t you say it yourself, you fucking coward?_

Ryland paused at that thought.

Why couldn’t he?

 _I can’t ruin what I have with you._ God, did that ever ring true.

But… couldn’t they have more? What the hell were they afraid of?

What the fuck was wrong with them?

Ryland walked to Alex and gripped his shoulder. “Alex. Let’s go home.”

Alex frowned at him. “But…”

“Let’s just… let’s just go home,” Ryland said, before he let his feelings get the better of him. “No more parties.”

Alex stared a moment before shrugging. “Sure.” He turned around, gathered up his shoes and socks without bothering to put them on, and turned toward the house. He paused at the door, waiting for Ryland.

Ryland walked over. He met Alex’s eyes a moment before slipping his hand into Alex’s free one.

Alex’s eyes widened. But he still said nothing. Instead, he entered the house, still holding Ryland’s hand. They left together.

Not one more girl bothered Ryland on the way out.


End file.
